Peppa Meets Biba Bear
Peppa Meets Biba Bear is an episode of Peppa Pig. Plot When a magical thingy teleports Peppa's gang to Oakland they meet some talking animals. Transcript Peppa: Okay gang we need to stop Lizzy Lemur from Taking over the world and trying to kill people. magical thingy appears Peppa: whats this? Suzy: how bout you touch it? touches it and they teleport to oakland suzy: why are we in the woods? peppa: these woods aren't in peppaland. bear comes up to them biba: who are you guys? peppa: my name is peppa, these are my friends suzy, pedro and danny. biba: hi peppa, danny, suzy and pedro. peppa: so where are we? biba bear: you're in oakland. peppa: do you have any friends? biba: yes i'll show you them. the oakland playground donna dog: where is biba? she's been gone for a while. rebecca rabbit (biba bear character): she must went home. peppa, suzy, danny and pedro arrive frankie duck: biba, who are you're new friends? biba bear: well, this is peppa suzy danny and pedro. peppa's gang: hey. coy crocodile: i want to be friends with pedro. rebecca rabbit: i want to be friends with suzy. donna dog: i want to be friends with peppa. frankie duck: i want to be friends with danny. slug: i want to be friends with all of them. biba's house mrs. bear: hi biba, donna who are you're new friends? peppa: my name is peppa. suzy: my name is suzy. mrs bear: well nice to meet you peppa and suzy would you like to stay for dinner? peppa and suzy: yes madame. biba bear: mom can peppa and suzy have a slumber party with me donna, rebecca and melanie? mrs. bear: of course sweetie. dinner mr. bear: honey this is the best honey and nutmeg soup ever! mrs. bear: glad to here it hon. peppa: ummmm, biba is that your little brother in that high chair wearing a bib with a rocket on it? biba bear: yes, his name is shamo. shamo bear: piggie! mumma look piggie (giggles)! mrs. bear: i see shamo. the slumber party biba bear: welcome to my slumber party fashion show, first up we got the piggy of styles peppa pig that looks fabulous girly! biba bear; next we got the queen of fashion sparkles donna dog. donna dog: thank you, thank you! biba bear: then we got the shimmery diva girl suzy sheep. cheering biba bear: now we got the glitter fashion girly melanie mole. aplauses biba bear: our last diva girl is the princess of every sparkler designer rebecca rabbit. show ends biba bear: okay girls time to put makeup on like lipstick, lip gloss, lip cream, nail polish, perfume, glosses, mascara, eye shadow, lip polish, face paint and facials. put makeup on peppa: this perfume smells like lavenders mixed with peony and lilacs. puts that perfume on Suzy: that perfume smells good and sweet. Biba Bear: now lipstick. put lipstick on Biba Bear: this lipstick has glitters oooh! the makeover Biba bear: okay party girls time for bed. Peppa: *yawns* yes I'm so tired. go to sleep Morning Biba: okay girls my slumber party is done. Peppa: we should go back home now. Biba Bear: Okay so come back anytime you want and here is one rule don't tell any adult or teen about this place if you do and you will never come back here no more period so do you understand that? Peppa: yep. go through the portal but peppa does not Peppa: wait why am I still here? Biba Bear: oh, that never happens before. Biba Bear: tell you what Peppa, eat this honey. Peppa: okay (eats honey) (she turns into a honey jar) Biba Bear:(evil voice) yes yes yes! she's now a honey jar so you guys make sure you have visitors eat honey. Donna Dog:(evil voice) yes we can. Frankie Duck:(evil voice) and so that they can't leave. Rebecca Rabbit:(evil voice) so that they can be honey forever! Biba Bear: so now that idiot is now a honey jar, we can get the other kids to be honey jars. (back in peppaland) Mummy Pig: children where have you been? Mummy Sheep: ya you have not been here yesterday either. Suzy: sorry we won't do that again right Peppa? (dramatic music) Danny: where is she? Mummy Pig: she's gone forever now she's in really big trouble! suzy: we half to go and get here and Pedro stay here and trick the mummies. Pedro: okay. and Suzy enters the portal Biba Bear: welcome back Suzy and Danny. Danny: hey. Biba Bear: do you want to eat some honey? Suzy: we're not here to get honey we're here to get peppa back. Biba Bear: please? Danny: no we're not getting that honey! Biba Bear: did you say no to my honey, you must to be ashamed of your selves and you must repay me now dicks! Suzy: noooo! (Biba attacks Danny) Danny: oh no she's got me Suzy just save peppa your self. (Suzy leaves) Danny: just let me go freak! Biba Bear: Chet the he'll up fucker BIba Bear: Category:Movies Category:Peppa Pig movies Category:Specials Category:Crossover movies Category:Banned Movies